Tekhartha Mondatta
Tekhartha Mondatta was an omnic who led an outcast group of robots to the Himalayas after the Omnic Crisis and established a communal monastery. He was responsible for the birth of the very first robot monks and took steps to establish peace between humans and robots. Tekhartha was assassinated by Widowmaker during a speech at King's Row, despite the heavy guard he was under and the efforts of Tracer.Animated short Alive A statue of him was erected sometime later at King's Row, near the site of assassination. A photo along with flowers and several candles was also seen at the place he gave his last speech. Biography Origins Years ago, a group of omnic robots experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They abandoned their pre-programmed lives to establish a monastery high in the Himalayas, where like-minded omnics could gather to meditate on the nature of their existence. Mondatta was their leader, and they took over the ruins of an ancient monastery, turning it into the home of the Shambali. Here, humans and omnics could make pilgrimages in the hopes of finding a greater truth. Mondatta preached the idea of spiritual equality existing between omnics and humans. He led the Shambali in order to heal the wounds between omnics and their creators in the wake of the Omnic Crisis. Mondatta did much to try and improve the conditions of the omnics within King's Row. Uprising Seven years before the present day, Mondatta was at the groundbreaking ceremony of Turing Green SW0. The event was interrupted by the omnic terrorist group Null Sector, They took Mayor Nandah, Mondatta, and a hundred other prisoners captive in a guarded power plant. 28 days later, Overwatch sent in a strike team to neutralize Null Sector and rescue the hostages. Mondatta survived, but the events that transpired were classified within Overwatch's archives. Death “Before me I see the future, humans and omnics standing together, united by compassion, by common hopes and dreams." ~ Mondatta Mondatta after being shot Seven years after the Uprising, Mondatta was again in King's Row. Under tight security, he addressed a joint human-omnic crowd. However, he was assassinated by Talon operative Widowmaker, despite Tracer's efforts to stop her. In his memory, a large statue was built at King's Row, and a memorial picture was placed on the stairs in front of The Meridian, where he gave his final speech. Talon's involvement remained unknown within the press. Skills Tekhartha Mondatta's abilities are at this point unknown. His influence was very powerful and widespread, as he was able to establish a foothold on the world to advocate for peace between Omnics and humans. Trivia .]] * His codename while under guard was "Halo", reflecting his religious position. * The title "Tekhartha" is a play on words based on Siddhartha, which was the 'civil' name of Buddha, and is a title given to certain monks meaning "He who has reached enlightenment". * His last name, together with Zenyatta, is a reference to Zenyatta Mondatta, an album by the band The Police. References de:Tekhartha Mondatta es:Mondatta pl:Tekarta Mondatta Category:Character Category:Omnics Category:Male Category:Deceased